1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed vehicular lamps which employ a planar light emitting body in order to make the vehicular lamp thin and small in size (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2011-150887
In recent years, users have a wide variety of preferences for vehicular lamps, and there are now demands for vehicular lamps having novel illuminated appearances which are different from those of the conventional vehicular lamps.